characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring #Armardo #Taylor #Binya Binya (Clip: Gullah Gullah Island: Give Some Care) #Ronald McDonald #Herbert the Hedgehog #Thomas the Tank Engine Respect *Barney (Clip: Barney: More Barney Songs) *Geoffrey The Giraffe *Tommy Pickles *Strawberry Shortcake *Popeye (Clip: Popeye for President) *William's Wish Wellingtons (Clip: William's Wish Wellingtons: William And The Wrong Feet) *George Jetson (Clip: The Jetsons: Wedding Bells for Rosey) *Baby Bop *BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop (Clip: Lamb Chop's Play Along: Do As I Do) *Muno (Clip: Yo Gabba Gabba!: Eat) *Woody Woodpecker (Clip: Woody Woodpecker) *Milo (Clip: Tweenies: Colours Are Magic) *Dogsby (Clip: The Shiny Show: Circus/Fair) *Sid *May *Gerald *Gabriela *Teacher Susie *Max (Dad) *Grandma *Nok Tok *De Li *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Zeke *Tyrone (Clip: The Backyardigans: Cave Party) *Handy Mandy (Clip: Handy Mandy: Happy New Year Handy Mandy) *Uniqua *Foofa *Bella *Brobee *Pablo *Fizz *Leo *Annie *Paddington Bear *Popeye *Kipper *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Toncan Sam *Quincy *Kai-lan *Jake *Max *Tasha *Toodee *Kai-Lan Category:Classical Music Citizenship *Babar (Clip: Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa) *Arthur (Clip: Arthur: Eye) *Spot *Prunella *Mr. Ratburn *Chicken Little *Mr. Haney *Spider-Man *Binky *Pillsbury Doughboy *Mrs. MacGrady *Buster *Francine *Kung Fu Panda *Grandpa Dave *D.W. *Mom *Dad *Baby Kate *Garfield *sonic the hedgehog and Miles tails prower *super mario bros (mario and luigi) *Pikachu Responsability *Ms. Frizzle (Clip: The Magic School Bus: Talking Fight) *Lizard *Timmy the Lamb (Clip: Timmy Time: Timmy's Birthday) *Otus the Owlet *Kid the Goat *Ruffy the Puppy *Scooby Doo (Clip: The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair) *Fred Flintstone (Clip: The Flintstones: The Astra' Nuts) *Barney Rubble *Madeline (Clip: My Fair Madeline) *Cheesasaurus Rex *The Cat in the Hat (Clip: Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat) *Santa Clause (Clip: Radio City Music Hall In New York City) Trustwortiness *Julie Woo (Clip: The Puzzle Place: Accentuate The Positive) *Skye Woo *Lace Flores *Kino Flores *Miffy (Clip: Miffy & Friends: Miffy Colorful World!) *Frosty The Snowman *Mother Bunny *Father Bunny *Yogi Bear *Bobo Bear *Little Bill (Clip: Little Bill: Merry Xmas Litile Bill) *Mrs. Hogenmuller, William, Mother, Olvila, Father, Ian, Julian, Francine, Grandma The Pig *Grover *Cloby *Miles tails Prower *Super mario bros (mario and luigi) *Eureeka *Andrew *Kiku *April *George *Martha (Clip: George and Martha: The Scary Movie) *Curious George *Buzz Lightyear *Dorothy The Dinosaur (Clip: The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff) *Miss Murray *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #The Puzzle Place #Barney #Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop's Play-Along #Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #The Cat in the Hat #The Flintstones #Garfield #William's Wish Wellingtons #The Jetson #Madeline #Ronald McDonald #Peter Rabbit #Scooby Doo #Spot #Thomas the Tank Engine #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Yo Gabba Gabba #Radio City Christmas Spectacular Credits #The Puzzle Place © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #Barney © 1996 Lyons Partnership,l.p. #Scholastic's The Magic School Bus © 1996 Scholastic Productions,inc. #Lamb Chop’s Play-Along © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #Nick Jr’s Gullah Gullah Island © 1996 Nick Jr Productions,inc. #Babar © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #The Cat in the Hat © 1996 Dr.Seuss Enterprises,inc. #Sesame Street © 1960 Sesame Workshop #Handy Manny Copyright © 1906 The Disney Company #Hanna Barbera Characters © 1996 Hanna Barbera Productions #Garfield © 1996 Paws,inc. #William's Wish Wellingtons © 1971 BBC Kids. #Pillsbury Doughboy © 1996 Pillsbury Company #Kino's Storytime © 1996 KCET Productions #Curious George © 1900 PBS Kids. #Madeline © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #Ronald McDonald © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #The Wiggles © 1996 The Wiggly Group #Beatrix Potter’s Peter Rabbit © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #Spot © 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #Thomas the Tank Engine © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #Woody Woodpecker © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions,inc #Rugrats © 1996 Viacom International Inc. #Yo Gabba Gabba Starring #The Puzzle Place Accentuate The Positive #Barney More Barney Songs #The Magic School Bus Talking Fight #Lamb Chop's Play Along Do As I Do #Gullah Gullah Island Give Some Care #Babar Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa Songs #It The Character That Count #Six Simple Words #Puzzle Place Theme Songs #Barney Theme #Respect #That Not Fair #Go Underneath the Broomstick #With Friends And Familes #The Six Pillar Shuffle #The Muppet Babies Themes Songs #Railroad Tracking #Bear In The Big Blues House Theme #Dear Grandma #Brush Brush Bree #Clean up the House #Under Your Blanket #Dinosaur Train theme songs # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme # Hip Hop Harry Theme Songs # Do Your Part #Hip Hop Happy Birthday #Make Sure Your Hand Your Clean #Hand Hi Five Nothing Like Of Friends #Dittydoodle Work Theme Song #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version) Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1997) *''Kids For Character 3''' (That Coming To June 15, 2011 of dubut) Starring of Kids For Character #Muppet Babies (1991) (Trustworthiness) #Bear in the Big Blue House (2001) (Respect) #Dinosaur Train (2009) (Responsibility) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2009) (Fairness) #Hip Hop Harry (2006) (Caring) #Dittydoodle Work (2000) (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Category:Classical Music Triva Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises from the Muppet Babies Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated Bear in the Big Blue House, Bear and Ojo takes viewers on a guided tour of his Big Blue House, Meanwhile Pip and Pop and The Gang describes his favorite things about his home. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Dinosaur Train Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Hip Hop Harry Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate • Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character 3 The Movie other vhs & dvd come to year the Best of Kids For Character all see the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Muppet Babies, Bear in the Big Blue House, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Hip Hop Harry, Dittydoodle Work, Dora, Diego, Alicia, Isa, Sonic the Hedgehog, Buzz Lightyear, Clifford, SpongeBob, T-Bone, Cleo, Love-a-lot Bear, Charlie Brown, Lucille "Lucy" van Pelt, Shermy, Snoopy, Tenderheart Bear, Wish Bear, Sonya Lee, Eddie, Michael, Maggie, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Pop Wheely, Leyda Aleyli, Character Count Kids and the audience set to work for the Kids For Character 3', although it was never sung. Even though BJ didn't appear in the Barney segment, he was seen at the end and the begining and in the middle sometimes. Even though Bean Bunny didn't appear in the Muppet Baby Segment,he was seen at the end and the begining and in the middle sometimes. Three of the Barney kids (Tosha, Min, and Shawn) also appeared in"A Very Special Delivery". Cast *François Nguyen as Tom Selleck Cast/Crew *Jeremy Becerra *Rissa Medlenka *Austin Lux *Montse Hernandez *Ben Lux *Victoria Lennox *''Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo'' *''Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal'' *''Rick Starkweather as Barney'' *''Jennifer Kendall as Baby Bop'' *''Kyle Nelson as B.J'' *''Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle'' *''Shari Lewis as Lamb Chop'' *''Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah'' *''Gordon Pinsent as King Babar'' *''Jeff Bergman as Pillsbury Doughboy'' *''Allan Sherman as The Cat in the Hat'' *''Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone'' *''Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble'' *''Lorenzo Music as Garfield'' *''George O'Hanlon as George Jetson'' *''Mark Ritts as Kino'' *''Marsha Moreau as Madeline'' *''Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald'' *''Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit'' *''Don Messick as Scooby-Doo'' *''Paul Nicholas as Spot and Sally'' *''Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker'' *''Daws Butler as Yogi Bear'' *''Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear'' Choices Count Cast/Crew Adam Sanchez (credited as Adan Sanchez)- Lee Natonabah More Kids For Character 3' Cast/crew *''Muppet Babies'' Cast/Crew *''Bear In The BIG Blue House'' Cast/crew *''Dinosuars Trian'' Cast/crew *''Mickey Mouse ClubHouse'' Cast/crew *''Hip Hop Harry'' Cast/crew *''Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works'' Cast/crew Previews *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Barney Live In New York City *Walk Around Block With Barney *Barney's Fun & Games *Super Singing Circus *Sing & Dance With Barney *It Time For Counting *Let's Play School *Barney In Outer Space *Barney's Big Surprise! Live! *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney Good Day Good Night *Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney In Concert *The Borrowers VHS *Franklin VHS *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *CATS - The Video Trailer *Barney Triple Lunch Box Three Pack Of DVD: Celebrating Around the World, Animal ABC's and Barney's Colorful World! Live! *Barney Learning Pack with Six VHS and DVD: Barney Live! In New York City, Barney Fun & Games, Sing and Dance With Barney, Frist Adventure, My Party With Barney and Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound *Groundling Marsh VHS *Joe Scruggs Live! *Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS *Bob The Builder Pack Of Vhs/DVD *The Wiggles Pack Of Video/DVD *Angelina ballerina vhs/dvd *Rubbadubbers vhs/dvd *Kipper VHS/DVD *Pingu VHS/DVD